


Full of surprises

by Capsiclegirl



Category: Richard Madden/Taron Egerton - Fandom, Rocket Man - Fandom
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Explicit Sex, Flogging, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Genital Torture, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostate Stimulation, Restraints, Rough Sex, Silly Boys, Spanking, Top Drop, Vibrators, ball drop safe word system, genital flogging, hog tie, muzzle gag, safe words, surprises during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsiclegirl/pseuds/Capsiclegirl
Summary: An intense scene between our favorite couple ends in a light hearted fashion due to something which surprises both Richard and Taron.





	Full of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't like getting carried away and making sex always seem awesome. I'm thinking of being realistic in my next fic and maybe having Taron safe word properly. Not this one, though. This time I decided to have something really unexpected happen that is a pleasant surprise to both boys.
> 
> Did y'all know that multiple orgasms for men is physically possible? Check it out!
> 
> https://www.thrillist.com/sex-dating/nation/can-men-have-multiple-orgasms-sex-questions-and-answers

Taron lays still, concentrating on breathing. He pays attention to how his body feels here, his hands, his feet, if anything is too tight. He’s comfortable like this, that floating feeling of letting go beginning to settle over him. 

He’s hogtied and on his stomach, naked, and gagged. His legs are tied with his thighs apart and his knees bent, the ropes around his calves connecting to the ropes around his wrists. He feels his cock pressing into the mat, his exposed thighs, and he feels vulnerable, but the gag adds an extra degree of helplessness. It’s a muzzle gag, with a head harness going around and over the top of his head and buckling in back, and in his mouth a large piece of silicone to bite down on. 

Richard faces away from him, taking his time in picking his implements. He’s wearing a leather harness around his upper body, and it accentuates his lean yet muscular frame. He wears nothing else, and the view makes Taron want to sneak up and bite that ass, if only he wasn’t tied up.

Taron always loves to watch, enjoys the view of Richard as he pretends to mull things over. Usually, Richard knows what he wants to do already; he’s steady, prepared, which is why Taron feels so safe with this. But to Richard, part of the fun is drawing it out, acting out a part.

Richard has his supplies ready, and approaches Taron again with several items that the sub has trouble making out. A vibrator, some lube, and maybe a few hitting implements.. 

Kneeling down in front of his submissive, Richard sets down the items and leans in close. He reaches around and unbuckles the head harness, taking the gag off of Taron, cupping his submissive’s face tenderly. “Remember what we talked about, Taron?” he asks, wanting to make sure that they do this. 

“Yes,” says Taron, nodding earnestly. 

“Say it,” says Richard, holding up a small red ball for Taron to see.

“If I need to safeword while gagged, I drop the ball,” Taron repeats, trying not to sound too annoyed. They’ve already talked about this, and he thinks it’s silly to go over again. Just one extra step. 

“I’ll stop and ungag you, and you can use the stop light system from there,” says Richard, pressing the ball into one of Taron’s tied hands. “Now show me.”

Taron obediently drops the ball, and Richard nods, putting it back in his hand and then checking the ropes one more time. He kisses Taron warmly, loving the things that this man does to him, and loves what he gets to do to Taron. “Green?” he asks, softly.

“Green,” confirms Taron, happy as Richard puts his gag back in his mouth and redoes the buckless. Richard pets his face sweetly, kissing his forehead and then taking a good long look at the sweet, helpless man before him. Taron was eager for this, being hogtied and gagged. He loved the feeling of surrendering completely to Richard.

“Well, look at this,” muses Richard, showing Taron one of the toys he had picked out for this scene. It was a large purple vibrator, big around and textured with little dots. It was made from a thick layer of silicone; Taron had eyed this item excitedly when he saw Richard had picked it. 

Richard smiles, turning the vibrator on and off with a flare of his wrist, showing it off. He then walks around behind Taron and out of the Welshman’s line of sight. 

Taron is trying to get a glimpse of what Richard is doing, when Richard holds out the bottle of lube for him to see, and his eyes about pop out of his skull. It’s not the implied act, but the realization at the state of true helplessness he has surrendered himself to. Has entrusted Richard with, and then the sensation of the cold lube dripping onto his bum makes him hiss around his gag. 

Richard just grins at the sound, giving Taron’s butt a good smack, pleased with the red mark that his hand leaves behind. 

“You’re mine, love,” Richard whispers in Taron’s ear, leaning over his body and thrumming his fingers around Taron’s bum, right above his hole.

With that, he circles the tight ring of muscle with his index finger, slowly sliding it inside. Taron whines through his gag a little, and this sound spurs Richard on. He pushes it deeper, reaching the second knuckle before adding another. He brushes Taron’s prostate, running the pads of his fingers across it. 

Taron arches at the contact, mumbling a little through the gag. He tries to buck back onto Richard’s fingers as they slowly work him, opening him.

“Eager, aren’t yeh?” asks Richard, laughing a bit and brushing his fingers right over Taron’s prostate in three successive strokes. “You’re so helpless, my love. Helpless, and so desperate, even for when I decide not to be nice. Well, have you figured out which it is tonight, love?”

Taron shakes his head no, Richard hums and keeps working, so glad that he decided to relent and allow the gag. Given, Taron wasn’t usually the most verbally coherent person during scenes, but he still liked seeing the new level of vulnerability it brought his boyfriend to. 

Boyfriends, that’s what they were. Not just Dom and sub, or co stars, or mates. Since things wrapped on set for Richard, Taron had been lonely during the day on set. He had been somewhat afraid of Richard leaving, but Richard had told him that he wouldn’t just run off. They were bonded in a way that neither could define. It went beyond the sexual or physical: in each other, they could be completely themselves. Richard had promotional work to do with the bodyguard, but between travel he was always back with Taron, where he belonged.

Richard keeps working Taron open, muttering praises and filth as he scissors his fingers back and forth. Finally, he adds a third finger, and feeling the tightness of Taron’s hole makes him start to become more aroused himself. He kisses up along Taron’s bum, up to where his hands are tied, and he taps at the ropes, fancifully. He loves being in control like this, loves subjecting Taron to pleasure and pain. 

He pulls his hand out of Taron’s heat with a bit of regret, so wanting to just take him. But he will get to that later. For now, he takes the purple dildo and puts it up against Taron’s hole. He asks, sweetly, “do you want it, Taron?”

Taron nods, eager for it. Richard chuckles, slowly presses it in, Taron trying in vain to rock back against it. “So greedy, Taron. Honestly, I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

And with that he gives another hard smack to Taron’s arse, leaving a red mark shaped like his hand where it landed. His hand stings a bit from it, but the muffled yelp that escaped Taron’s gagged mouth was worth it. 

Slowly, he takes Taron by the shoulders and sits him up on his knees, making a confused sound come out of Taron. Richard observes the questioning look Taron gives him, coming around and kissing him on the forehead. “I am going to see if you’ve been doing the exercises I showed you,” Richard whispers. 

He picks up another one of the toys, a small leather flogger and bandishes it. “I want you to hold this position,” says Richard, standing back up and looking down at Taron. Taron is now on his knees with his legs still spread wide and his arms tied up behind his back. “And I want you to hold that vibrator in. I want you to clench those muscles and hold it, no matter what.” He says this last bit harshly, and the red that rises up on Taron’s cheeks makes him look gorgeous to Richard. 

He swings the flogger, hitting Taron’s pectorals with it, his nipples. He does this slowly, light handed, and Taron groans through the gag. He’s there, in that place. Taron is floating and seeing stars, and the feeling of the vibrator is an anchor and the thudy hits of the flogger on his chest make his breath hitch.

Richard adds more pressure as he goes, hitting Taron again and again with the flogger. He aims lower, hits Tarons abs, not very prominent, but Richard likes the softness Taron’s body has between training. He strikes hard, letting the weight of the flogger do most of the work, loving how powerful it makes him feel to do this to Taron. He has this gorgeous man on his knees begging for pain, begging for more.

So he gives it to him, harsh strikes on the upper thighs, becoming more and more aroused as he sees Taron’s skin turn red. He loves the feel of Taron’s body after a good flogging, the feel of the raised welts or the heat that comes off of them. Taron on his part is groaning with every strike, and drool is beginning to pool out of his mouth from under the gag.

He reaches out a hand, lightly touches Taron’s cheek, knowing that Taron is feeling lost in the sensations and the helplessness and surrender.

“Good boy, Taron,” he whispers, lovingly. “You’re so good, Iim going to trust you to keep that thing in as long as I want.”

Taron bites down hard on the gag, making an almost squeaky sound. 

“You like that, do yeh? Well I am enjoying this, and can drag it out as long as I want. I could put that cock ring that you love oh so much on, and force you to wear it and hold onto that vibrator all. night. long.”

Taron is keening into his touch, desperate and messy. Richard continues to gently stroke his face, kissing him gently and running a light hand through his hair.

“You keep doing those kegel exercises, because I’m going to have some fun with this. If you let that vibrator slip out, you can’t come tonight.”

Taron whines again, trying to lean forward but also not, knowing that he would probably fall forward. His position feels precarious, and he tries to clench his muscles around the vibrator, just glad that Richard hasn’t turned it on yet, until…

Richard reaches around him and turns on the vibrator, to a low setting, but Taron immediately struggles to keep his composure. He’s good. He’ll be good, he tells himself. 

Richard watches the determined look on his face and the little shaky movements of Taron’s muscles, the little spasms and fidgets against the ropes which hold him. He’s amused, aroused, and so proud of this lovely man before him. He puts aside the flogger and picks up a much smaller one, this one meant for more ‘delicate’ areas.

Taron has his eyes shut in concentration, but they dart open when he feels the first sharp smack of the flogger to his penis. He bites down on the piece in his mouth, wincing less as the next stingy strike lands. He loves this, genital torture. He so loves that the areas that can feel the best can also hurt the best. Still, this new layer of sensation makes it hard to focus on the task at hand. 

Richard aim his strikes precisely, hitting the base, and then gently whipping at a thigh, or reaching under and hitting Taron’s scrotum. At this, Taron is screaming into the gag, throwing his head back. His face is red and sweat is running down his forehead and there’s drool pooling out along his jaw from under the muzzle and he looks like a beautiful wreck. Richard takes in the sight as he works, so proud of his work, and proud of what Taron can endure.

The strikes keep coming, sometimes hitting the vibrator when the leather tendrils reach far enough. Taron concentrates on holding it in as it continues to vibrate on a low setting, but he can feel it slipping a little bit. Richard then grabs Taron’s cock, giving it a few solid strokes. He’s dripping and hard and Richard can see just how hard Taron is working. Obeying him because he loves letting Richard have control. So he decides to play nice.

“Okay, Taron. I’m going to hit three more times. Really hard. If you can keep that vibrator in, you can come. Okay?” he says, reaching around behind Taron. Taron turns his head to look but quickly realizes what Richard is doing when he feels the vibrations increase.

“Didn’t think I would make it that easy, did you?” Richard asks, looking just like the cat who got the cream. 

Richard then brandishes out the flogger and whips Taron’s dick again, harder than before. He watches as Taron’s eyes start to brim with tears as he concentrates on keeping the vibrating device clenched in place. A second hit, and Taron makes a garbled sound and his legs start to tremble, his cock is raw and red now, and Richard knows it’s mean, but Taron is so pretty like this, with beads of sweat rolling off of his face.

Finally, he hits him a third time, from underneath, hitting his balls again, and Taron almost jumps up. The sound that emanates from his gagged mouth is a cross between a gasp and a groan, but despite how red his face is and the way he’s breathing heavily, Taron hasn’t dropped the ball clutched tightly in his hand, or the vibrator. 

Richard drops the flogger, gets down on his knees. “Good boy, Taron. Such a good boy.” he reaches around and takes off Taron’s gag, and Taron sucks in a breath through his mouth, testing how his jaw feels after having his mouth stuffed for so long. 

“Green?” asks Richard, still wanting to be sure.

“Green,” Taron confirms, giving a reassuring smile to his Dom

“Still want to come?” and to this Taron nods, and so Richard starts pumping his sensitive cock, now sore from the whippings it took. Taron’s face is scrunched up and Richard doesn’t have to work for long before Taron is coming in his hand, the relieved look on the Welshman’s face being absolutely priceless. The way his mouth makes an O shape and his eyes scrunch closed being an image that Richard wants to keep forever.

Richard raises his hand to Taron’s face and Taron happily licks it clean, smiling goofily as he does so. They love this little ritual, having Taron clean up. Giving him jobs to do makes Taron feel more involved, like he’s not just taking it, but playing an active role. He may be a sub, but laying down and doing nothing isn’t Taron’s style. Still, he wants what he does do to be someone else’s choice. Letting go of the decision.

Richard pets his pretty face, kissing him gently and then whispering sweetly in his ear, “my turn.”

And with that he’s bending Taron forward again, gentle as ever, laying him flat on his stomach again on the soft mat covering the floor. Richard first turns off the vibrations and removes the toy gently, looking at the sticky, open mess its made of Taron’s hole. He then starts to undo the rope, prompting Taron to whine. 

“Such a rope bunny, love. You know its hard for me to fuck you with your legs tied up like this,” Richard says, finishing letting Taron’s legs go. He then undoes Taron’s hands, helping him up on all fours. 

Richard lines up his aching member and gently pushes inside, Taron trembling and crying as he’s so sensitive post orgasm. He feels Richard stretching him, those big hands on his hips, skin flush against skin.

Seated fully inside of Taron, Richard can feel how used and exhausted Taron is. But he trusts him to stop this if he needs to. He begins to pull out and thrust back in, so turned on by the pained little mewls that come out of Taron’s mouth.

“You’re mine. Remember that, fuck boy,” Richard snarls, picking up his pace.

It’s delicious torture, and Taron doesn’t know whether to cry in pain or to moan in pleasure. He’s so sensitive, it makes him flinch when his prostate is hit, but it also feels good. Not just physically, but emotionally. To be so used feels right to him. His cock starts to become hard again, due to the relentless stimulation to his prostate, and it fucking hurts. To be forced back to almost full hardness nearly immediately post orgasm. 

He starts to lose himself and starts to thrust backward, wanting more of Richard’s cock. He wants to feel the painful waves of pleasure that cause his sensitive cock to spurt and his entire body to tremble. 

Richard keeps going, faster, using Taron’s hips as handles to thrust in and he’s groaning and telling Taron that he owns him. Taron is agreeing and crying, and then his entire body starts to shake, and Taron groans as Richard manages to force a painful orgasm out of his sensitive, spent body. He doesn’t ejaculate, but it makes his cock hurt even more and his arms give out from under him and he clenches up around Richard, sending him over the edge. 

When Richard comes down from his own high, he gently pulls out of Taron, completely surprised about what just happened. He and Taron give each other wondering looks, and then Richard is on top of the after care. He’s wrapping Taron up in a blanket and giving him water, letting Taron lie against his chest.

Richard wants to cry and apologize and get comforted, but he’s kinda in shock. He had read about some men being able to experience multiple orgasms before, especially men who do pelvic floor exercises, but he had thought of them as like unicorns. Taron seems just as shocked, and drinks an entire bottle of water before he says anything. 

“So, that happened.”

“Yeah. You okay?” asks Richard, octopused around Taron from behind, his face pressed into Taron’s neck.

“Fuck yeah, that was incredible,” says Taron still trembling a bit and looking shaken but quite pleased.

“I’m glad, as long as you’re okay,” says Richard, the top drop now beginning to settle in. “It’s just, some of the things I said and did, and I’m always so worried of something unexpected happening. Not in scene. I’m not afraid then, but outside I worry.”

Taron turns around, holds Richard close. He lets him cry, cuddling and nuzzling his Dom, who is so unapologetically strong in that space, but outside so seemingly fragile. “It’s okay, Richard.” He kisses him, first on the mouth, and then on both cheeks. He kisses him until Richard stops crying, cuddling close to him. “Look, control is an illusion, but you wield it so well. I’m okay, and so are you. It’s okay when something unexpected happens, you can’t control everything I feel, just what you do and decide for me to do. I love anyway.”

Richard is wiping away the tears and pressing in for more kisses, which Taron obliges. He nuzzles his face into Taron’s neck and breathes, letting Taron’s lovely scent ground him back to reality. He’s here, this is consensual, he’s not a monster. This is okay, and he’s okay and it’s okay to cry. He breathes more and collects himself, neither talking until Richard is wiping away his tears and nodding, allowing himself to smile.

“You know, a surprise like that was quite impertinent of you and your cock. You do realize that I’m now gonna use this against you, right?” asks Richard, now grinning and pulling Taron closer. “That kind of behavior deserves a spanking. Remind me to start by punishing you next time.”

“What can I say, I’m full of surprises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sex is messy and unexpected stuff happens, sometimes good, sometimes bad. I decided here to have something fantastic happen. Anyway, what do y'all think? I love frank discussions in comments about content, realism and portrayal. I thought that it would be more realistic here to have something happen kinda by accident, taking both of our boys out of the moment a bit. 
> 
> Anyway, I've been reading about multiple orgasms for men, because I'm basically the sex ed teacher to my male friends. Who'd have thought that the lesbian best friend gets to explain to a bunch of men how their bodies work?
> 
> https://www.bvibe.com/anal-play-101/multiple-orgasms/


End file.
